


Whumptober 2020 - No.26 Alternate prompt - Memory Loss

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Memory Loss, made myself real sad with this one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.26 Alternate prompt - Memory Loss

Kassandra is wandering the streets of Fehe Zi, trying to find the market. She catches a snippet of conversation and does a triple take, her throat getting tight. She  _ knows _ that voice.

She turns and surveys the people around her, nearly frantic. Her heart about stops when her gaze lands on…

_ Liara? _

It’s her. There’s no doubt about it. Kass has those features memorized, she  _ knows  _ her wife anywhere. But there’s something wrong about her. Liara’s skin is now deathly pale, paler than Kass is, and her eyes are bright red. Her hair is a few shades lighter too, and there are black splotches along her forehead. And she has deep scars along her neck and - Kass is assuming - the rest of her body. No doubt from the attack. She is walking and laughing with a man Kassandra’s never seen before and pays little mind to.

_ Liara’s alive. _

Her legs are moving before she can think twice, practically sprinting towards her. Her mouth has gone dry and her hands are clammy. How can it be possible? She watched Liara die, felt her take her last breath, but…

“Liara?”

The princess looks up; and Kass’ loss of breath has nothing to do with her sprint across the street. It  _ is  _ her.

“Yes?”

“I… It’s really you?”

“Um, yes.” She tilts her head to the side, looking her up and down. “Sorry, do I… know you?”

It’s like Kassandra’s run into a brick wall. “Know me? Of course you do. We’re- We were married.” One hand goes to her locket and she realizes, with a jolt, that Liara isn’t wearing hers. Her chest grows tight.

“Oh,” Liara trails off and looks to her companion, who only shrugs.

“How are you here? You died over a year ago. I… I was there.” There’s a lump in her throat and it hurts, but she swallows hard, forcing the words out. 

Liara shrugs, biting at her lip, “I’m not totally sure. I just woke up one day.”

“And you don’t remember anything from before? You don’t remember me? Or… us?”

She shakes her head, “No. I’m sorry. I’m sure that I loved you very much, but I can’t remember any of it.” She clasps Kass’ hands in both of hers, squeezing gently. 

Kass doesn’t know what to say. She can’t even find the words to begin to describe how she’s feeling.

Liara’s companion clears his throat, “We should be going. We have a boat to catch.”

“Oh! Of course. It was nice meeting you…” She looks at Kass, trailing off pointedly.  _ She doesn’t even know my name. _

“Kassandra.”

“Kassandra,” Liara repeats her name with a sad smile. “And… I’m very sorry for your loss. I hope we’ll see each other again sometime; maybe you can tell me more about who I used to be.”

“I- Yeah. Maybe. Safe travels.”

“Thanks! Goodbye, Kassandra.”

As Liara releases her hand and turns away, taking her companion’s arm, Kass finds herself reaching after them. She feels like the world beneath her feet is rocking, splitting. Liara’s back.  _ Alive.  _ The one thing she’s wanted so,  _ so  _ desperately. Even more than avenging her. But she doesn’t recognize her. She doesn’t  _ know  _ who she is. 

It’s like her heart’s been ripped out all over again. Tears are starting to cloud her vision and she clutches her locket like a lifeline, so tightly the metal digs into her palm and it  _ hurts.  _

How could the universe be  _ this  _ cruel?


End file.
